How do i tell you i love you?
by sonic3186
Summary: Foxy was left alone in disrepair in a abandoned pizzeria,he was considering suicide,until a night guard appears,yes it escalates quickly and also contains shippings of Mike and Foxy,NO lemons or lemon requests,i will probably never write a story with lemons (sorry pervs)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys my second story here,other than that i got nothin...erm...so this story is gonna be about foxy,who was left alone in the pizzeria (fnaf 1) that was a secruity guard starts his shift everything changes and they become even something more...also,this story was inspired by pizzacatdavid's story ; no longer alone but its with Foxy not Chica so yeh :D

Foxy peeked out of his purple stared curtain,noone at the very least expected someone to be sighed.

"Freddy,Bonnie Chica..." He said quietly

Foxy carfully stepped out of his sighed once walked over to the stage where his friends used to perform.

"im sorry what happend to you guys..." Foxy sighed

He knew there would be no reply,but spoke was alone,left to was even considering sw the camera light couldnt be...but...no-one was inside the so he thought...the camera light stayed on for about 5 seconds then went off sighed.

"probably my imagination..." Foxy said

He saw the camera light decided to go to the secruity office to see if there really was anyone inside the premisis with sprinted up the hallway to see a guard watching the camera's.

"h-hello?" Foxy softly spoke

The man pulled out a revolver and pointed it at put his hands up.

"you take one more step and you are DEAD!" The man screamed

Foxy walked torwards the guard still with his hands up.

"im sorry i have to do this..." The man spoke

suddenly he shot Foxy two times in the chest and one in the elbow

Foxy yelped in pain.

"i...i didn't want to hurt you...i j-just wanted to speak" Foxy quitley said

The guard felt a surge of guilt run through his is when he got a good look at the fox,he looked...handsome.

"i...im so sorry" The guard said as he helped the fox up

The guard noticed oil gushing through the bullet fox didnt got out some spare bandages in his coat pocket and patched him fox ran up and hugged him.

"Thank ye" The fox whispered in the guards ear

The guard hugged back while this point the fox felt a...kind of surge of power in his he?...no...he couldn't be falling for a... then discarded the idea of the guard liking him back.I mean...he's a animatronic.

"sooooo...your not gonna hurt me?" Asked the guard while rubbing his left seemed like he was still nervous

"why would i do that?" Asked Foxy

"i dont know...so you wanna play something,i mean since your a pirate maybe you'd like to play...pirate?" Asked The guard

"sure,but can i ask you something?"

"yes"

"whats your name?,i mean theres no point in being friends if we dont know eachothers name."

"my names Mike schmit"

"Foxy The Pirate Fox,foxy for short"

Mike and foxy where playing pirate togther,they where both having a lot of fun pretending there was burried treasure and they had to try and find checked the time,it was 5:55

"sorry foxy...i gotta go,ill be back tomorrow though" Mike Exclaimed

" then i'll see you tomorrow,then i need to tell you something...why im the only one here..."

Mike bit his bottom lip,inhaled and gave foxy a quick kiss on the cheek and then instantly started walking away for the The guard left,foxy touched where the guard kissed ...just maybe...the guard did like him...

A/N: phew...that took me quite a long time to cook well anyways guys,hope u enjoyed my new you want me to continue just review fav and follow :),other than dat,thats all i got baiiiii!.


	2. The Guards Love

A/N: Hey guys its chapter 2! :D (finally).Hope u enjoy,the ship might get a little strong this chapter,they might even confess :) (good news! :D).anyways not much else to say!.

Mike was walking home and he couldnt get his mind off new he was in love with the fox but he highly doubted he liked him back.

At Mikes' home:

Mike lazily flopped on the sofa and switched the TV sighed once decided to look up the wanted to find out typed in: Freddy Fazbears came up with many results,but one caught his clicked on it and it came up with:

Freddy Fazbears Pizza:

After some reserach into the killings of the five children,they have been confirmed dead.

Suddenly The page started Glitching and Mike saw 3 options

SaVe THEM

SAve HIM

SaVe YOURSELF

Mike clicked off the page and it came up with the confirmination,but it said something different,it said:

LeAvInG So SoOn?...MiKe ScHmIt

Mike just clciked yes and the page went decided to go to bed,just to interprate what happend...  
11:55pm:  
Mike awoke to the sound of his alarm,he got up got dressed and went to opened the large pizzeria doors and was greeted by foxy. "hey Mike!" Foxy said while hugging luaghed and hugged back while blushing.  
"hey...sorry if you found what happend before i left yesterday...wierd,i er...sorry" Mike said while looking down  
"no,no its fine,if anything...i erm...enjoyed it" Foxy nervously said while scratching the back of his neck.

Mike formed a little smile on his face then sighed.  
"look...foxy i...erm...have a...confession to make..."

foxys' ears perked up.

"and w-what would that be mike?..." Foxy asked

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! im evil i know ;-;.Anyway's do you think Mike should confess?,if he does the story will most likley be shorter but still go on for another 10/20 he dosent confess the stpry will not go on for much longer than 25/30 chapters. Anyways i'll see you guys next time! (づ￣ ³￣)づbaiiiiiiii!.


End file.
